


Lexa's journey to Love

by ArshuK



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Clarke, Drunk Lexa, Drunk make out, F/F, Nerd Lexa, Stoic Lexa, guarded Lexa, hard to get Lexa, playgirl Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArshuK/pseuds/ArshuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods was in one word, gorgeous. She knew it and she owned it. She kissed girls, leaving them wanting for more but never staying. Her ways are toppled twice in her entire life time. But do they make any lasting changes in the rich, carefree, youthful  brunette?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa's journey to Love

**Author's Note:**

> You will have both Lostia and Clexa in this fanfic as mentioned in the tags.

 

**Title: Lexa's journey to love**

**Relationship: Clarke and Lexa (Clexa)**

**Author: ArshuK**

**Beta: Lowiiie**

Lexa Woods was in one word gorgeous; she knew it and she owned it. The first time a girl kissed her, at 15, she was surprised to say the least but not surprised enough to not kiss the pretty girl back and leave her wanting for more. That was her first taste. Since then she had kissed multiple girls on multiple occasions, explored their bodies, enjoyed the game. Every one of her partners understood that Lexa wasn't in for a relationship, so no one really bothered her for the long-term deal. No one except Monroe. Lexa had kissed the girl only once but the girl was enthralled by Lexa, her beauty, her liveliness, her charm. She wanted to have the girl exclusively to herself. Lexa, on the other hand, regretted the kiss since she got to know about the other girl's feelings. _Feelings._ Lexa scoffed whenever she thought about the incident. She was a free bird and didn't want to be chained. And feelings were just that.

Lexa had a large group of friends, as was expected of her. However, she wouldn't have used the word friends to describe them, rather people who clung to her because of all the attraction she held. One of such friend was a boy named Atom. He was tall, handsome, had dark silky black hair and a smile that could drop down panties in seconds. They made a good team. He was a few years older than Lexa and knew how to have fun; the reason Lexa kept him around initially. However, she soon became very comfortable with Atom. He never judged her or tried to exploit her wealth. It was no secret that Lexa was the daughter of the Trikru Industry's chairman and that soon the mantle of the Trikru company would fall on her.  The indirect ownership of the pharmaceutical company was what made people think she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and no worries in life. If only that were true...   

On her 17th birthday, Atom promised her a night of pure enjoyment and delight. Thus he made plans with Lexa and invited his roommate along. Lexa had gotten to Atom's apartment at 7pm as per the instructions that were delivered to her through a text message. Lexa knocked on the door and waited. She took a look at herself and couldn't help but smirk. She was wearing blue shorts with a white tee saying ‘kiss me or kill me’. It was a simple attire but with her delicate frame and stunning figure, she looked like a fucking model. She looked hot.

Her self confidence and thoughts came to a stop as the door opened to reveal the beautiful blue eyed girl that Lexa had sometimes seen outside her school with...none other than Monroe. She was the kind of girl that women loved to hate. She was probably 20 or 21 and had a very attractive exuberance of youth. She had that movie star look, not overly tall and willowy. Her muscle definition was perfect and, as she walked back after allowing Lexa in, Lexa observed the confidence in her strides; she walked with the confidence of someone a decade older. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent yet dangerous beauty. Lexa couldn't help but regret kissing her best friend instead of her.

She quickly shook the thought away once Atom introduced her as his girlfriend. Lexa knew Atom had been dating a girl for approximately 9 months but for some reason or the other Lexa never got a chance to meet her until today. Lexa watched with interest as Atom introduced her to his girlfriend and a glimmer of recognition flickered in her eyes. Once Atom had gone to retrieve his jacket from his room, the girl came closer towards Lexa and gave her a sweet smile. Lexa had never seen such a beautiful smile. She wanted to taste it.

"You are the Lexa that my best friend has fallen for, right?" She spoke in a thick British accent. Of course, she had to be a foreigner with a sexy accent on top of being gorgeous.

"That'd be me." Lexa responded with a tight smile of her own not wanting to probe the topic any further.

"Well, now I do see why Monroe has such an infatuation with you." She said winking, leaving Lexa's cheek with a slight unusual red colour.

"Ready to go? Finn is already at the bar." Atom said, as he emerged out from his room closing his jacket's buttons.

"Yep." Both girls said in unison.

"I am sorry for not informing you earlier about her, Lexa. She was out of town and came back a few hours ago. I told her about our plans and she insisted to join."

"No worries, the more the merrier." Lexa said waving her hands and dismissing Atom's unnecessary explanation.

* * *

 

The nightclub was brimming with people when they entered, just the way Lexa liked it. After being joined by Finn and having a few drinks, the four of them went to the dance floor. Lexa started moving her hips with the beat of the music. Lexa was a sight to see; she danced carelessly, freely. Her hips moved up and down, left and right, her chestnut coloured hair bounced with the beat too. Her hands travelled from her waist to her hair, the neon light making the sight more alluring. Lexa was so in her element and enjoying the moment that she jumped on the pole and started twirling around it like an expert. She looked ravishing, ethereal and goddamn sexy.

Atom laughed at his friend’s antics, he knew she was a great dancer and knew how to gather a crowd...a crowd of people watching her in awe. He, his girlfriend and his roommate had been dancing the entire time and Atom felt a need to get a refill of drinks again. The night seemed to get interesting and it was a weekend so he didn't have to worry about college. He excused himself to get a refill for everyone. Finn joined him to carry all the drinks.

Lexa finally got down the pole with a huge grin plastered on her face. She saw Atom's girlfriend making way towards her and she observed her lips moving.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the music. Could you repeat that?"

"I don't wanna repeat. I'd rather show what I want."

The grin that was plastered on Lexa's face merely seconds ago was kissed away by a rough, forceful, indecent kiss. Shocked, Lexa pulled back to look at the assaulter in the eye.

"Costia...what-"

"I want you Lexa. Ever since I saw you with Monroe, I have wanted you." Costia rasped in Lexa's ears. Lexa always knew she had a thing for the damn accent but combined with a beauty like Costia...it made it very hard to fight the temptation that the blue eyed devil held.

Lexa, shaken by her boldness, couldn't help but ask, "But she's your best friend! And _you have a boyfriend for hea-"_

"Oh finally, someone remembers me!" Lexa heard Atom's very familiar voice, very close to her.

Lexa turned her head around towards his voice to find Atom's red face glaring at Costia. She turned back to Costia...to find her smirking.

"You are not even going to say _anything?"_ He finally burst out at Costia's silence.

"It is what it is. You always knew I never wanted anything serious."

"Fuck you!" With that he stormed out of the nightclub, Finn ran after him. Lexa felt the need to follow and apologize to Atom and just as she was about to, a hand curled around her wrist to stop her.

"So where were we?"

With that she pulled Lexa towards her and latched to her lips but unlike the previous kiss, this one wasn't forceful, or rough rather it was velvety soft, tender, full of dedication. And Lexa...Lexa melted. She felt her lips moving with Costia's on their own accord. She had kissed women before but this was _wow._ And so, the kiss soon picked up rhythm. Costia brushed her tongue against Lexa's bottom lip and Lexa opened her mouth to grant her the access she desired. Lexa moaned involuntarily and Costia smirked at the sound. She then started moving her hands down, roaming from the expanse of Lexa's back to-

"No,no, no, no...stop." Lexa finally managed to pull back.

"Hmmm…and why should we, Lexa? Don't you like this?" She softly ran her knuckles through Lexa's face. _Her skin was so soft. She wanted to kiss it, explore it...bite it._

"Not like this. We need to talk first." Lexa managed to say those words with difficulty as she moved her feet backwards, creating some much needed distance from the blond she-devil.

Costia rolled her eyes but relented. "All right. Let's move to the bar and talk."

* * *

 

It was established that their relationship would remain casual, no labels, no claims and Lexa was more than fine with that. She wasn't really interested in a relationship; she was young and wanted to just enjoy herself.  She, however, did visit Atom to apologize. He wasn't thrilled to see her after what went down but told her that it wasn't her fault, she wasn't in a relationship. Despite Atom saying it was fine, Lexa knew it clearly wasn't and that he was hurt. So she decided to give the guy some space and leave him to himself for a while.

The weeks following the incident were full of kisses, and touches. Touches that left Lexa burning for more but she hadn't given in to the temptation yet. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to. Especially when Costia kissed her like that. She kissed her and a fire would ignite in the pit of her stomach. She knew there was nothing but lust for the older girl. She was drop dead gorgeous; Lexa had eyes. Whenever they were together it was hard to keep their hands off of themselves. Some of Lexa's friends assumed them to be in an actual relationship when they attended parties together. Lexa didn't bother confirming or denying their claims, she simply didn't care. She was happy and enjoying life.

Costia was her first time and Lexa would never in a hundred years regret that. Costia was gentle with her, caring and soft...really soft. She asked Lexa how she was doing at every step of the way and if she was comfortable with what was done. The night was two months after they had first kissed but it was the first time Lexa felt that there could be something more to the relationship than what she had originally thought or planned. Of course, the hope vanished into thin air when she woke up to an empty bed the next morning. She mentally scolded herself for even having thought about something other than a casual relationship. Lexa always said she didn’t do relationships. She liked the way she lived; free spirited, without any bindings. She knew her 'relationship' with Costia wasn't exclusive. Costia had kissed several people in her presence, and Lexa wasn't actually bothered by it. She didn't feel the need to have Costia all to herself, granted she hadn't even kissed a single person since their...affair had begun. But it wasn't because she felt like she owed it to Costia, rather because she didn't feel like it. It was her choice, not any obligation. Costia was just a really good kisser and really easy on the eyes. _She was also very good in bed_ , Lexa thought with a smile. Her first time was with Costia Green, the beautiful icy blue-eyed girl. She was proud of herself for having landed such ‘prize’, even if she had been more hunted than hunter with her.

But Lexa had gotten a taste of it and soon learned that Costia liked to be in limelight, to be the center of everyone's attention. She wanted people bowing to her, always on their knees in front of her. But for some reason, after all the partying and fun, she'd return to Lexa. This made Lexa feel special, powerful, self-confident and self-assured. The confidence that oozed from her delectable form made her more alluring and sexy.

Costia obviously noticed and she started another game. She would invite Lexa to attend all her parties as her date, go with her to every bar and nightclub she visited and make out with other people while Lexa was watching. Sometimes she would giggle when someone hit on her and point in Lexa's direction telling that she wouldn't be happy. Lexa would roll her eyes and tell them to please go for it; she had no problem... She enjoyed the drinks and dances; plus she knew Costia would come back unsatisfied and only Lexa would be able to sate her thirst.

It was during one of such nights that Lexa found herself drinking and dancing in one of the most renowned clubs in Polis. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Costia's face being sucked up by some brunette. However, this was not what caught her attention. It was a pretty girl practically undressing her with her brown lust-filled eyes behind her.  She had ivory skin, red lips and long, silky and wavy black hair that reached her waist. Lexa liked the sight. She winked at her and turned around, moving her hips slowly, in the most enticing manner. Just as she knew, soon she felt arms on her waist and a body moving in sync with hers. Lexa's curly hair was moved by soft fingers and soon she felt lips kissing her neck.

"Hey beautiful. Thought I'd give you some company." The mysterious beauty rasped against her skin.

"Hmm." Lexa said, craning her neck on the side. She was a pragmatic and went straight for what she wanted, no games and so, in a true Lexa fashion, the alcohol in her system just fueling her courage, she turned around and kissed the girl. When the girl moaned and opened her mouth in the kiss, Lexa smirked. The girl was just what Lexa wanted, beautiful, forward and clearly out like herself to just have some fun. With this thought, she broke the kiss, took her hand in hers and started to lead her off the dance floor. She had had enough of dancing for the night...it was time for some _other activities._ But just as she found an empty corner, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek.

"Babe, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Costia-"

"I think I should leave", the dark haired girl mumbled as she left the pair alone.

"Hey! It's not what it looks like!" Lexa shouted over the loud music but the girl was gone.

"What the hell Costia?" Lexa turned around fuming.

"What?"

"It's okay if it is you who is kissing other people, _fukcking_ other people but not okay for me to do the same?"

"Of course not. It's just that I am not feeling well and wanted to leave early." Costia said, swaying into Lexa's arms. She was clearly very drunk.

Immediately Lexa's demeanor changed and her features softened. She put her arms around Costia's waist and led her out of the bar.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered in Costia's hair as she got them a cab.

* * *

 

Lexa had believed Costia the first time but there was no doubt that Costia was very possessive of her and didn't want her to be intimate anyone else. She wanted to have Lexa in a vice grip, to make her her prisoner. She wanted Lexa to only praise her, only be hers. She wanted Lexa on her knees for her, always be there when she needed her. A few more incidents happened where Lexa had tried to be cozy with other ladies only to be dragged away by Costia. They always ended having the same argument and ending it only when one forced the other to shut up with a rough, violent, forceful kiss that always escalated quickly to ripping off clothes and ended in moans and whimpers. The next morning bruises and bite marks would be found on the bodies of both parties.

Lexa knew she deserved better from Costia but Costia was like a drug... _sex with her_ was like a drug. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel true yet it felt like the best thing ever. She knew the right thing was to break off this...arrangement they had but she feared she would regret it. Every time Lexa decided to finally break it off, her mind would convince her to try one more time, to stay one more night, to have one more round and she would concede.

There were other reasons that Lexa didn't really want to acknowledge that always stopped her from doing the extreme. She knew that Costia in her weird, twisted, peculiar way did like her. But Lexa's heart was never in the relationship. Relationship, this thing she swore to never have and yet here she was. After 6 months of this cat and mouse chase, Lexa gained the courage to call it off. She wanted something good and true (how the tables had turned) and that was something Costia could never give her.

"Why are you doing this Lexa?"

"You know why. You want everything from me but you can't reciprocate the gesture." Lexa said in a tired voice, the truth finally spoken.

"What are you talking about? I never asked you for anything in return!"

"Oh yeah? You've taken over my life, Costia! You can't see me with _anyone_ without losing your shit. I am not a puppet...I am done being a puppet."

"Doesn't this relationship mean anything to you, Lexa?" Costia screamed in frustration, choosing to ignore Lexa's arguments.

"Relationship?" Lexa chuckled darkly.

" _What_ relationship Costia? We don't even know what this thing between us is!"

"Lexa, stay." She said, in a commanding voice. Then she grabbed Lexa's arm and tried to pull her to her to end the heated argument their usual manner but Lexa stayed her ground this time.

"Leave me, Costia. I'm done with you. We are done. We were never in a relationship. I am not yours. Let go of me." She said gritting her teeth and pulling her arm away.

"Then be my girlfriend!" Costia, realizing that all was lost, said in desperation.

Lexa started laughing madly as she heard these words leave her mouth. After a while she got a hold of herself and walked towards Costia with a confident gait. She stopped millimeters from Costia's face and felt her breath quicken in anticipation. She then whispered in a menacing tone,

"You are a lying, selfish, and manipulative bitch Costia. That is what you are and now I can finally see. Now that I've realized how tainted your beauty is, how many flaws it holds. You want me to be your girlfriend not because you care for me but rather so you can align the one planet that is breaking off its course back to orbiting around you. You want me to be your girlfriend so you can control me, forgive me but that's not the relationship I want."

* * *

 

A whole week passed without Lexa seeing Costia, and she was thankful for it. However, she had to mute her phone just as long because of the constant flow of text messages and calls she was receiving from the blue-eyed ex asking her to get back on the trouble wagon. Lexa was otherwise occupied with her final exams as well as college applications so it was rather easy to set the persistent girl aside. Lexa had always managed that her extracurricular activities would never affect her academic life and she was never more grateful for that whenever she found an acceptance letter in her mail.  

Exactly one week after Lexa had called it off with Costia, she found the other girl standing at her door. One week had passed with Lexa screening Costia and she thought that would make her intentions perfectly clear but it seemed that it didn’t deter Costia at all.

"Costia, what-"

"I want to be with you Lexa. I like you."

"So?" Lexa looked at her expectantly.

"So what?" Costia asked like it was the most ridiculous thing to ask.

"Have you even considered the possibility that I might not like you back? That I don't need to be with you? That I am not dependent on you?"

"You...you obviously like me too. You-"

"You are just so full of yourself, Costia." Lexa said, shaking her head.

"No Lexa, you know we are really good together. Our chemistry is palpable; people envy us as a couple. You have to be with me. I want you."

These words were the last straw for Lexa. She still couldn't comprehend how she had found the time spent with the woman standing in front of her good. She was so hollow inside.

"News flash Costia; you can't always get what you want. Now it would be better for the both of us if you just leave me alone."

Costia stared at her for a few minutes, searching her eyes for any sort of an opening, any weaknesses. She found none in Lexa's steel gaze. She left Lexa's apartment with a look of shock and disappointment.

Lexa failed to understand how immature Costia was. She was older than her, she was supposed to be wiser. But she wasn't. Lexa was the adult in their duo.

* * *

 

A few months after the break up, Lexa happened to join the same college where Atom studied. They gradually reconnected and it was all well until Atom asked her out. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to go out with him in the first place but she felt guilty for what had happened between them and felt like she owed it to him to give him a chance. However, as she had predicted, she couldn't feel anything for him other than friendship. The only thing that had changed in their relationship was that now they were occasionally making out but even during those heated moments Lexa failed to see the spark. Before things could go to a place where Lexa could never regain Atom's friendship back, Lexa ended it. It hadn't gone as well as Lexa had hoped. The poor guy had broken down in front of her, and she couldn't even hold her own tears when she saw him cry. He had become one of Lexa's closest friends and she hated to see him so hurt but she also knew this was the right thing to do. Atom just made her sure of her sexuality. No matter how good he was with her, how he felt about her, Lexa would have never been able to give him the happiness he deserved.

* * *

 

Things had completely ended between Atom and Lexa but the same could not be said about her and Costia. Lexa detested her, hated the games she had played with her, hated her for making her angry whenever she looked at her. But looked she did and Costia was fucking beautiful, Costia thought the same of Lexa. Lexa couldn’t care less about Costia anymore yet, whenever they encountered each other at some college party or any social event, they ended up all over each other. It seemed neither could keep their hands off the other...as they no longer talked, things were no longer complicated between them. They both were clear that they were just fucking, at least Lexa thought it was clear for her. She was happy with that.

Lexa had become good friends with a classmate of hers - Anya Forest. She had become the kind of friend Lexa could always count on, and she was one of those persons that didn't bother hiding anything or holding back but say things as they were, to her face. Once Lexa opened up about her past to Anya, she told Lexa that she was just being weak and scared and clinging to Costia, that maybe somewhere deep down she thought she did the wrong thing by breaking up with Costia. Anya begged Lexa to end things with Costia once and for all because she could see that the girl was nothing but trouble for the young Woods, that she offered her nothing but a toxic relationship. Anya would find Lexa really messed up in the head after she would return from fucking Costia. She would disappear in herself for days, feeling pathetic that she had not been strong enough yet again. Lexa would hate herself after each encounter but she wouldn't talk to Anya until she had scrubbed herself raw, so she could no longer smell or feel Costia on herself, and not until she was drowned in booze and no longer in her control of her mouth.

The fifth time Lexa met Costia, Costia took her hand and started to lead her towards the restroom, Lexa had presumed. Instead, she made her meet with some of her friends and then her old game was back on, trying to make Lexa jealous. She started dancing with a sexy girl, all the while looking at Lexa, who was left with strangers. Lexa looked at her in disbelief. _The nerve with that girl._ Lexa walked out of the party only to have Costia catch up to her within minutes.

"Costia, what's the point of playing a game that I am never going to play with you?"

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I told you last time, I want nothing to do with you. "

"Our relationship-"

"Oh yeah, let me clear what our relationship was; we were fuck buddies Costia. You made sure we never moved past that." Lexa whispered the last part and got herself a cab to Anya's.

* * *

 

A whole year at college passed without any remarkable incidents in her love life. She was done with 2 semesters and had 6 more to go to complete her degree. College turned out to be the best place for Lexa; she found real friends there. Anya had introduced her to Lincoln and Octavia and, unlike what Lexa had expected, they became fast friends. Lincoln and Octavia started dating soon after Lexa had become friends with them. She had expected to feel out of place and awkward around them after they got together but they were always careful that their personal relationship never affected the friendship they shared with Anya and Lexa. Things got interesting when Anya started dating a boy named Ryder. He was a decent guy, with an extreme enthusiasm for video games; something that connected Anya and him. Lexa was really happy for her friend but the best part of this relationship was that Lexa would get to tease Anya endlessly about him and watch her best friend blush scarlet from time and time.

Of course Anya would seek revenge and make Lexa go on blind dates. Lexa always wanted to try and back out from them but Anya was always one step ahead and would not have any made up excuses. Lexa couldn't tell her the real reason all the blind dates were such a failure was...the reason was that she just felt numb now; the little she thought she could feel, her toxic relationship with Costia had corroded it. Just for her friend’s sake, Lexa would sometimes even go to second dates with the people Anya had tried to set her up with, but it never went past that. Lexa went out with her group a lot nonetheless. They all shared the passion of dancing and making fools out of themselves.

"Lexa, it's your turn to pick up the place for tonight." Octavia's sing song voice reached her ears and her book was taken from under her fingertips at the same time.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Lexa complained.

"The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire?" Octavia read the title questionably.

"Yes?" Lexa asked offended.

"How can a nerd be such a hottie, Linc?"

"A. I am not a nerd, I just found the book interesting because I find history interesting. B. Why can't nerds be hot?"

"Because they give all their time to their books while their bodies eternally crave for their attention." Octavia answered as she moved around Lexa's apartment to get herself a bottle of water from the fridge.

"That's not how nerds function these days, Octavia. They wake up at 6 am and go for runs, come back and exercise for an hour. They can even beat _me_ at push-ups." Anya said as she entered the living room and took the bottle from Octavia's hand.

"True but -"

"I am still here, guys. Besides, wasn't I going to decide the place for tonight?" Lexa reminded them as she put both her legs comfortably up the couch.

"Oh yeah, any ideas?"

"Yep. The grounders." Lexa replied without missing a beat.

"Again?" Lincoln for the first time spoke up and made his presence known to Lexa. Displeasure evident from his voice.

"What's wrong with Grounders? I love the place too." Anya defended Lexa's choice. She really did like the bar.

"Nothing, it's just we already went over there last night with Octavia's friends."

"Yep, Clarke digs that place. Whenever she comes here she drags me to the bar."

"And she is here permanently now?" Anya asked to confirm the information Lincoln's girlfriend had last given them about her friend. All the while speaking she pulled Lexa up from the couch so she would go and change. Lexa tried to maintain her ground and not move from the place. She obviously failed and was determinedly pulled up by Anya who got the middle finger from her bestie. She then grudgingly made way to her room and, without bothering to close her room's door, started to change from her green tee to a black one.

"Yep, transferred college in order to be close to her father who is not doing very well."

"Aww, poor girl." Lexa said as she put on her boots.

"Yeah. All ready peeps?" Octavia asked enthusiastically.

* * *

 

"It always amazes me."

Lexa looked at Octavia questioningly.

"Your moves, Woods. Killer moves."

"Why? Because you never thought a nerd could have moves either?" Lexa teased the other girl as she moved her hips in sync with the music blasting through the speakers. The DJ was amazing. He was playing all the right songs, according to Lexa.

"Shut up, Commander." Octavia mumbled as Anya joined them and started off dancing her weird dance.

Anya wasn't a well coordinated dancer as Octavia and Lincoln and no way close to how good Lexa was but she just liked to dance for herself and liked to lose herself in the music; enjoy her time regardless of what others would think of her. She was Lexa's favorite partner in crime. Once, Lexa had been looking tirelessly for a _very rare history book_. When she had finally found the book, she had taken Anya's hands and started dancing with her. However, her eyes had fallen on the camera above their head seconds after, and she had stopped her limbs from moving altogether. There had been no stopping Anya obviously as long as she was oblivious of the camera. And so Lexa had kept watching amusedly as Anya had started what looked like _dry humping_ at the back of the bookshelf. Of' course when the duo had gone to the counter to loan the book, Anya's eyes had fallen on the monitor which showed the camera placements. The librarian had smirked at Anya and Lexa had laughed at how red she had turned realizing what had happened. Lexa had never told her she was aware of the outside presence; she valued her life.

After a few more dances, her friends decided to take a seat at the bar and get some food, however crappy it may be. Lexa, who wasn't really hungry, grudgingly agreed and left the dance floor. Lexa hated the bar food. Lincoln ordered some sandwiches for everyone and drinks for Lexa. He however excused himself some times later when he got a call from work. Neither of the three was happy about him leaving for work on a weekend but they all knew how hard working and perfectionist Lincoln was. So no one tried stopping him, knowing it to be a lost cause. A few minutes after his departure, Lexa felt she would go deaf by the loud squeal that left Octavia's lips, who unfortunately was sitting right next to her.

"Raaavenn! What are you doing here?"

A girl appeared in Lexa's line of sight.  A lopsided smile adorned her cute, spherical face as she moved past Lexa and slammed herself into Octavia's arms. Octavia's smile was so huge that Lexa feared she might suffer from permanent face deformation. Lexa's eyes further widened when Octavia picked up the other girl and twirled her around laughing.

"What is happening?" Lexa heard a whisper in her ear and half turned her head to find Anya looking at the same sight with clear confusion on her face. But Lexa also noticed her eyes travelling down the Raven girl's form and that was when Lexa noticed the brace on Raven's leg. Raven was facing away from Anya and Lexa but Octavia was facing them when she put Raven down. She slightly shook her head when she saw Lexa eyeing the leg brace. Lexa nodded slightly telling her she understood the message.

"I think Octavia just found her long lost sister." Lexa whispered back to Anya.

They both then focused to what the Raven girl was saying, trying to decipher whom this girl was. Hopefully not an ex, Lincoln wouldn't be happy Lexa thought.

"Well O, I got offered a really good job here; as the head engineer of the mechanical department at Trikru Industries so I said adios to San Francisco and landed here."

"Trikru Industries, huh?" Octavia said, her eyes focusing on Lexa, who just shrugged in response.

"Yep, that's the one. But are you just going to keep on interrogating me or do you plan to introduce me to your friends anytime today?"

"Oki, so Lexa, Anya, this is Raven, my best friend and Raven, these are Lexa and Anya, my friends."

" _Awesome_ friends, actually. " Anya corrected Octavia. Octavia rolled her eyes but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"It's nice to meet you, Raven." Anya said softly.

"You too cheekbones."

Anya raised an eyebrow at the nickname she just received. Raven then rounded to Lexa,

"Nice to meet you as well, miss bored."

"Can't say the same thanks to the love I am observing you have for giving people nicknames but yes, I am bored."

"The daughter of your boss loves dancing way too much." Anya commented, as she sipped her drink.

"Umm...what?"

"Let me introduce you again to her highness, Lexa Woods, daughter of Gustus Woods, heir of Trikru Industries."

"You are my boss' daughter? That's just sad."

"Why?" Octavia asked.

"I can't bang my boss' daughter now, can I?" She said as she winked at Lexa. Lexa nearly choked on her drink.

Raven started laughing at the reaction and then extended an arm to pat on Lexa's back.

"Relax hon, I was just kidding. No offense you are hot, but you aren't my type." She said as her eyes travelled to Anya's body for a quick second.

"Ray, did you tell Clarke that you’re here? She'd be ecstatic! The three of us in the same city, I cannot believe this!"

"Who do you think brought this dipshit here, dumbass?"

A blonde girl, with mirth shining in her eyes joined the group. Lexa took a moment to observe the new stranger. She was a bit shorter than herself, nearly Raven's height, had a smile the whole world would probably be jealous of, and her eyes...her eyes were so blue. Blue abyss that anyone would feel _honoured_ to drown in. Lexa shook her head in disbelief at the strong attraction she felt for the new girl.

"OMG, all three of us in the same city! This is going to be awesome." Octavia squealed; something Lexa thought the other girl wasn't capable of, clearly she was wrong.

"Okay powerpuff girls, feel free to stuff the food in front of you anytime you feel like." Anya exclaimed finally breaking the moment.

"Well, I just had a burger before I came here so I am good, plus food at bars isn't really ideal." Clarke spoke.

"Finally someone who agrees with me." Lexa muttered and nobody but Clarke noticed, she gave Lexa a small smile and Lexa grinned in response.

"Well, suit yourself Princess, I am hungry." Raven said as she grabbed a sandwich.

"Anya where are you going? I thought you wanted food too." Lexa commented as she watched her best friend get up and start moving towards the exit.

"Ryder is calling. He was at his parents and you know what a pain they are. I'll be back in a bit." She excused herself.

"Yeah her boyfriend's parents aren't the best." Lexa heard Octavia tell Raven.

"I think Octavia forgot to introduce us. I'm Clarke." Lexa found a dainty hand extended towards her. She smiled softly and shook the other girl's hand. _So soft._

"Lexa."

"So do you come here often?" Lexa heard her sultry voice whisper close to her. She comprehended the actual words that left the blonde's mouth only after a few seconds... _she was too distracted absorbing the tingly feel that the voice only brought in her._

And when she did she couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Octavia turned her head from the table to look at her and raised her eyebrows. Lexa shook her head and she returned back to her conversation with Raven.

"Really Clarke? That's the most cliché pick up line ever."

"Who said it was a pick up line?" Clarke pointed out. Glint shining in her eyes.

"Fair enough." Lexa conceded. "And to the answer to your _question,_ I do.  As you'll probably soon learn from Anya or Octavia - I love dancing and this place has the best DJ."

"Well then, what are you doing here dancer girl?"

"Dancer girl?" Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"Well yeah, it fits!"

"And here I thought only your friend Raven gave the weird nicknames."

"Oh shut up. Come dance with me. Let's see what you got, Woods."

"Wait...how do you know my surname?"

"Octavia talks. A lot." With that she grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

* * *

 

They started slow, moving a bit awkwardly around each other due to their unfamiliarity with one another. But as the night went on and as their bodies found the beat of the music, they started moving closer to each other, all the while grinning. After a while Lexa lost herself in the music, her eyes closed and concentrating on the beat pulsing through her skin, unaware of the blue eyes scanning her body, unaware of the effect she was having on the blonde.

"I need a drink." Clarke suddenly, very urgently uttered and left the dance floor. Lexa decided to get one for herself too so she followed her.

Lexa watched Clarke order shots for the both of them and then drown hers immediately.

"Wow, thirsty much?" Raven took the words out of Lexa's mouth.

"It's hot in here." Clarke defended in a mumble.

"I see." Raven said winking at Clarke.

"Ra-"

"-ven needs to leave now. We both know if she stays here, she'll probably not come home till the morning and I am in no mood for having you hungover and destroy my tomorrow's plans." Octavia said as she started gathering their stuff.

"Clarke do you wanna stay?"

"Why does she get a choice?" Raven pouted.

"Because she doesn't get hangovers." Octavia responded with an eye roll.

Clarke looked softly towards Lexa and asked in a very shy tone that just touched Lexa's heart, "Are you staying?"

"Only if you are." She replied without missing a beat.

"I think I'll stay for a little longer, Octavia."

"Okay. Lexa, I can count on you to drop her afterwards right?"

"Jeesh, O. I can-" Clarke started to protest.

"I will." Lexa answered firmly.

"It's not my first time in your city, Lexa. I will manage." Clarke insisted.

Octavia started to jump in "Nonsen-"

"Don't worry Octavia, I will drop her off." Lexa ignored Clarke.

"Thanks Lex, you are the best!"

Lexa just smiled as she watched both of Clarke's friends hug her goodbye and then come to do the same with Lexa.

* * *

 

Neither girl said a single word to each other as their friends left. The tension between them was so thick that a knife could slice through it. Lexa downed the two other shots that were ordered by Clarke and stood up. Confidently she walked to the dance floor. A new song started up and she began to dance, her hands moving around her body seductively and her hips swaying to the beat. She got lost in the feel of the activity, her love for it, that she even forgot the pretty blonde girl for a while. The pretty girl who, for the first time in forever, made Lexa want to know about someone new, want to learn about her. There was something in the eyes of the girl that was making Lexa her prisoner. She wanted Clarke. Lexa closed her eyes in order to calm herself, gain a control over raging thoughts.

When the song finished Lexa opened her eyes and found herself staring into the azure eyes of the object of her affection and distraction. Before she could say a word the next song started and Clarke began to dance in front of her. Her hips rocked as she moved and Lexa found her eyes drawn to her ass. Before she could help herself, she'd grabbed hold of her hips and began to dance with her, grinding herself into Clarke, making them both breathless.

Clarke spun back around, her body so close Lexa could feel her warmth against her. Clarke ran her palms up her body and laced her fingers behind Lexa's neck. There was barely any space between their bodies as Clarke started moving her hips again. The colours of light changed and Lexa's eyes travelled down from Clarke's beautiful face to the taunting cleavage she had on display with her deep V necked shirt. She licked her lips.

Clarke's proximity and suggestive movements caused Lexa to gulp back a wave of nerves and excitement. With her slender fingers still at the nape of Lexa's neck, Clarke continued to sway to the beat. Feeling bold, Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips, enjoying the sensation of her perfectly shaped body moving beneath her hands.

By the time the song finished, both the girls were breathing heavily with pupils as dark as the night sky, cheeks flushed, bodies warm. Lexa took a deep breath and looked Clarke in the eye, Clarke grinned at her as she closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was nothing soft or slow. Lexa opened her mouth allowing Clarke the entrance she had asked when she ran her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip. She moved her tongue inside Lexa's warm mouth, tasting every corner of the velvety surrounding. This dance only causing the region between her legs to grow hot and wet.

Lexa was so lost in the kiss that, when her back touched the wall of the club, she gasped in surprise. Clarke had somehow maneuvered her from the dance floor to the walls of the building. Lexa wasn't used to give someone else so much control but she surprised herself when she did nothing to avert the situation. She was ready to relinquish her control for Clarke. Both ladies were not drunk enough to do something they might regret and hence didn't dare to leave the place. The PDA level however, was enough to make mothers cover their kids' eyes, thank god there were none. Lexa and Clarke weren't the only ones engaged in such torrid activity. There were couples in the dark corners, kissing each other, touching and talking bodies. But they were all lost to Clarke and Lexa as they kissed, whimpered and explored one another. Lexa's hands travelled down from Clarke's neck to her breasts and Clarke moaned into Lexa's mouth as she cupped her breasts and lightly traced them with her thumbs. Clarke's perked nipples now visible against her white shirt only excited Lexa further and she pushed her thigh between Clarke's legs. Clarke groaned and grabbed Lexa's ass, pulling her impossibly close to her. She then started to grind against Lexa's thigh, Lexa growling as she felt Clarke's hot core move against her covered leg. Just then Lexa's phone started ringing rather loudly and Justin Timberlake's "Sexy back" started playing. Lexa cursed Octavia for changing her ringtone this morning. She flushed red when Clarke whispered, "nice ringtone Lexa. You indeed have a very sexy back."

And just the way those words sounded from Clarke's mouth made Lexa want to toss her phone away and continue doing just what she was enjoying doing very much. But Clarke had moved to the side a bit, Lexa immediately missing the comfortable weight on her thigh. Clarke was looking at her in the eye, clearly expecting her to pick up the damn call. Mentally cursing the caller, Lexa pressed the green button without bothering to read the name.

"Hello?"

"Lexa, you guys home yet?"

"Wha-O? No...We were, we were just leaving. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that Clarke doesn't have the keys to my place and I have to go early tom-"

"I got you. We'll be there in 20." Lexa said as she bit her lower lip. Oh, how she wanted to take Clarke to her home and ravish her instead. But now the daze was somewhat over, Lexa could think a bit clearer and knew that it would be the worst idea ever. She couldn't just have sex with Octavia's best friend and walk away, though they were practically dry humping in public right after they met.

"I'm guessing fun time is over then?" Clarke said as she fixed her hair and her shirt. Her eyes slowly returning to the bright blue that Lexa had started to love. She smiled softly at her, and all the awkwardness that Lexa felt was going to crash on them vanished into thin air.

"Unfortunately yes, I promised Octavia to deliver you home in one piece."

"Yeah, I am sorry about her...she and her brother are very protective of me. We grew up together so we are practically like siblings; we look out for each other." Clarke explained as they both made their way out of the club.

"She's a good friend." Lexa said genuinely. Then she stopped for a bit rubbing her hand behind her neck nervously, "Umm...Clarke, about what happened there...look, I am sorry it did considering that you are Octavia's best friend and we'll probably be seeing each other a lot and that this was totally wrong and might make things awkward between us...and I would totally understand if you want me to limit my visits to Octavia's as long as you are there and-"

She looked at Clarke who was grinning at her and her eyes shining. Lexa took a breath then.

"-and you can stop me anytime you want because I assure you I can go on and on and increase my standing of weird people in your weird people list so yeah, I mean.."

Clarke stopped her, with a kiss. The kiss was chaste and barely there but Lexa closed her eyes to feel it; she loved it. She had no idea such a small contact could bring such calmness to someone but it did to her.

"A. We all are adults Lexa. I am my own person and Octavia doesn't get a say in my relationships or my...activities. As long as you are okay with it, I am too. I do not expect anything from you Lexa, stop worrying about that. And B. you are adorable when you ramble, not weird." Clarke said winking, making the other girl blush.

"Very well then. Ready to go?" As she motioned towards a black Toyota corolla parked in front of them.

"Yep, oh and Lexa, I did use it as a pick up line back there." With that she got into Lexa's comfortable car's passenger seat and buckled up. Lexa chuckled as she got into her own seat.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Lexa smirked at the blonde.

"Oh shut up and drive."

"Aye, aye ma'am." Lexa saluted as brought her car back to life.

...

On the drive home Lexa got to know a lot about Clarke. She was an art major and had just completed her first semester and so it wasn't too hard for her to shift her campus. She loved Backstreet boys, Linkin Park and Nikki Minaj and even did some covers of the songs she liked, oh and she could also play guitar. She had a dog named Fish when she was younger and was devastated when it died. An image of little, cute Clarke with chubby cheeks popped into Lexa's head as Clarke recounted her the time she, Bellamy and Octavia climbed a cherry tree. Well, Bellamy and Octavia climbed the tree while she stayed down; she disclosed that she was afraid of heights. Once at the top, Bellamy saw a beehive and, being the mischievous boy he was, asked Octavia to help him take it down. Octavia, who loved action, obviously agreed despite Clarke's protests. Soon the hive was falling towards the ground and the wasps escaping along with the Blake siblings. Clarke, being an innocent moron as she described herself, stayed down thinking that the bees wouldn't attack her, as she did nothing to offend them. The cost of such trust was high, as Clarke returned home with 2 bites on her neck.

Lexa found out that she loved to hear the other girl talk. Clarke talked in a very animated manner; her hands would move around to describe what she was saying, making shapes into thin air. Lexa found it adorable. And that was the reason Lexa found her smile falling off her face as she watched Octavia's building appear in her line of sight. Never had Lexa found someone as interesting and as enticing as she did Clarke especially when she talked. Lexa sighed inwardly as she pressed the brake pedal and parked the car in front of Octavia's apartment.

"Oh we've arrived already?"

"Yep." Lexa said, popping the 'p' .

"Well then, thank you Lexa...for everything." Clarke murmured nervously as she entangled the fingers of both her hands together, her head turned towards Lexa.

"Anytime Clarke." Lexa whispered as she leaned towards her and grazed her lips on Clarke's soft cheeks.

She loved the colour that appeared on the other girl's cheeks after the kiss. She smiled smugly.

"Okay...so...good night." Clarke cleared her throat and stumbled out of the car.

Lexa watched Clarke leave and walk to her apartment, all the while pretending to start her car and put it in gear but in reality she couldn't help but agree with the line 'I hate to see you leave but I love to see you walk away.'

Lexa shook her head as she motioned her car forward; this was going to be hard for her...the physical attraction that she held for Clarke was a whole new level for Lexa. A small part of her mind whispered that it wasn't only the physical attraction but Lexa neglected it in the favour of lust. After all, there was only lust in the world of Lexa Woods. The one time she was caught in a so-called ‘relationship’ proved her she should stuck to casual and nothing more.

* * *

 

The next day, Lexa woke up, went for her morning run and, after her exercise routine and shower, checked her phone. She had 4 messages from Anya telling her about the status of Ryder and informing her that she wouldn't be coming to college that day because he needed her. Lexa rolled her eyes...it wasn't that she didn't like him but he was just way too clingy from Lexa's point of view. Anya had once missed a major quiz because of him. Anyway, she then checked her whatsapp messages and was surprised to find a message from an unknown number. It read:

_Hey Lexa...if it is Lexa. So I have no idea how I have your number in my phone but I do so I am guessing you put it in my phone. Anyway, good night! Oh and this is Clarke._

Lexa's eyes widened as she read the message. Lexa kissed but never told. She would never give her number to any of the girls she made out with at bars...it was against the rules she had built for herself. But as she closed her eyes and concentrated on last night, she did remember taking Clarke's phone and putting her number in it when the other girl was swallowing her shot.

Lexa expected a panic attack to strike her nerves as the realization dawned upon her but nothing happened, instead she felt happy that she had given Clarke her number, happy that Clarke had messaged her. Smiling uncharacteristically, she started typing.

_A good morning to you Clarke. It is indeed Lexa. Oh I think you do know how you got my number. You were so charmed by me and my awesomeness that you sneaked into Octavia's room, got a hold of her cell and transferred my number in your phone._

Lexa pressed the send button and was about to put her phone down and get herself some breakfast when it vibrated in her hand.

_I did no such thing! I'll have you know I am a very honourable woman and would never snoop into my best friend's phone to get someone's number._

_Okay, I'll admit that didn't sound as convincing as it sounded in my head._

This second message immediately followed the first one and Lexa couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

_Glad to hear that you are one step closer to admitting your crime Clarke._

_Shut up. I can't believe I was that drunk that I don't remember taking your number. It's funny because I do remember the rest of the night..._

Lexa gulped as she typed,

_Oh yeah, and what exactly do you remember Clarke?_

_Hmm...I remember you drinking, dancing and..._

_And?_

_And making a fool out of yourself._

_Oh._

_And your lips on mine._

Lexa licked her lips as she read the message. She did remember too...Clarke's soft, delicate, delectable lips on hers. Lexa liked where the conversation was headed but she was scared as fuck at the same time so she picked deflection as her friend and typed,

_And I here I thought you were too drunk to remember anything._

_Ha! Not even close. I just had...3 shots; enough to make me tipsy but not drunk enough that I would have no recollection of the memories while I drank._

_Fair enough though I am guessing you don't get hangovers either by the way you are able to message me._

_Yep, lucky us. Raven hates me for not having hangovers. lol._

_Same for Anya and according to statistics, 3 shots makes you inebriated but not enough to make you black out._

_Statistically?_

_Yep. As the tequila runs into your bloodstream, it cripples your hemoglobin functionality; as a result making you sweat so your pores release the heat of your skin. That's why it's advised to drink water or soda to replenish your liquids and give artificial sweeteners to your body._

_Aren't you a nerd, Lexa?_

_No, I am not. Not to brag but my family does own a pharmaceutical company and that's probably the main reason I know about it._

_Probably?_

_Well...I might have researched it myself._

_You aren't helping your case, you know that right?_

_I know :(_

The next message came after some time during which Lexa managed to go to her kitchen and then her phone vibrated again.

_So that was the only reason you were sweating? ;)_

Lexa felt her ears heat up as she read the message. She could do this all day, all _night_ with Clarke but she knew she shouldn't. Clarke wasn't just another girl she could flirt and leave; she was Octavia's best friend.

_Isn't it your first day at college today?_

_So eager to get rid of me Woods, I recall that wasn't the case last night. :P_

Lexa huffed when she read the words Clarke had typed. There was no steering out of the topic, it seemed. However, she breathed a sigh of relief when the next message came in.

_Yes, I do. However my first class is at 12 pm._

_Lucky you, I have a class right now...in like 15 minutes._

_Then what are you doing texting me Lexa? Go get ready!!!_

_I was about to when your messages came in, distracting me from my work. :P_

_So I distracted you? Hmm._

_Shut up Clarke. :P Bye now. xo_

_Bye. xo_

Lexa saved Clarke's contact under the name 'trouble' in her phone.

* * *

 

Since their first conversation, they talked everyday; sometimes in person when they met at the university or sometimes just talked virtually. Clarke was becoming a regular for Lexa. She was easy to talk to, fun to flirt with, and a sight to be seen. Raven and Clarke had gotten into their little group quite effortlessly and just after a few weeks, their group felt incomplete without them.

It was just one of those days when Ryder had invited all of the girls and Lincoln to a party he was throwing. Lexa, never saying no to free booze with music, gladly accepted the invitation and was now trying to convince Clarke to join them...her.

"Come on Clarke. It’s just one night." Lexa pleaded.

"Yes Lexa, the only one night I could actually use to catch up on my sleep I should go to a party and exhaust myself further?" Clarke replied sarcastically.

"Who says about exhausting yourself? Just lay back and enjoy." Lexa immediately answered.

"But I would just get bored then." Clarke pouted.

"I'll join you on the sidelines."

"You, Lexa Woods, would sit in a party and not dance? I thought that was the reason you liked parties anyway." Clarke pointed out.

"Okay I do like dancing but that's not the only reason, I-"

"Like girls giving me their numbers?"

Lexa's ears turned red at this and Clarke raised her eyebrows in amusement. Clarke loved to make Lexa blush, she looked adorable.

"No! I wasn't going to say that! I go there to have a good time with my friends too, Clarke."

"Fair enough but admit it you like the attention you receive from your fans." Clarke teased.

Lexa actually stopped a moment before answering. Yes she did love the attention she used to receive, the admiring looks, the 'accidental' brushes of hands when some girl came over to talk to her, the tastes of different lip glosses against her lips, the sensual dances but since Clarke had become her friend all those likes had become ancient history to her. Now her likes were hearing Clarke laugh, listening the blonde talk and talk and talk, drowning in the cobalt coloured eyes, and just seeing her. One thing had been added to her list of dislikes since she had met the blonde: the word 'friend'.

"Why, you jealous Clarke?" Lexa smirked picking an apple from the tray on the kitchen counter.

"Ha, you wish. Besides, I already got to _feel_ the object of their attraction much more closely than them." Clarke husked in Lexa's ear as she made her way towards the stove, sending goosebumps all over Lexa's skin. She put a small pot of water on the stove to boil it for lemon green tea, which she had found was Lexa's favourite. Lexa kept watching the blonde move around the small kitchen.

"Lexa are you going to eat the apple anytime soon?" Clarke said without turning and Lexa who thought she couldn't blush more than she already had in the blonde's presence, was proven wrong. She had been caught by Clarke staring at her. She mentally cursed herself, she was usually not one to get frustrated and stumble on her words or turn speechless in front of pretty ladies. She had game, she knew that...

"Maybe I want to share it after all, sharing is caring right?" Lexa said smoothly but took a bite of the apple nevertheless. She closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips. It was delicious, so sweet. She only opened her eyes when she felt a new scent hit her nostrils...the scent she knew Clarke wore. She barely had time to process as Clarke stood toe to toe with her and took the bite of the apple from the other end, Lexa watched mesmerized as the juice dripped from Clarke's lips down to her chin only to be wiped by Clarke's tongue. She gulped down the chunk in her mouth, her eyes still wide.

"There you go, happy?"

"Huh" Was the only thing Lexa managed to say in her daze.

"Oh, Lexa I have something for you! Wait here while I get it!" Clarke said clapping her hands excitedly and bouncing into her room.  

Lexa wasn't sure she could take any more surprises from Clarke without them breaking the restraint Lexa was experiencing. But should she even hold the restraint...

Yes, because Lexa Woods didn't do relationships. She wasn't capable of one, wasn’t even sure what that meant. There was no love for her, just lust and everyday she tried to convince herself that this was it and everyday she failed. She could feel Clarke breaking down her walls day after day and she...she didn't know whether she hated it or loved it.

Clarke emerged from her bedroom with a box wrapped in a green, shiny gift-wrap. Smiling nervously, she handed the package to Lexa.

"What's this, Clarke?" Lexa said frowning as she looked at the wrapper, perplexed.

"Just open it Lexa." Clarke said excitedly. Lexa was sure if she didn't open the gift soon Clarke would take it away and tear the wrap off of it herself.

"Opening..." Lexa muttered as she carefully undid the pieces of scotch tape that were holding the wrappings together. She knew Clarke was impatient and she loved teasing the blonde. Clarke huffed and Lexa chuckled...until she saw what was inside.

"No fucking way Griffin!" She exclaimed.

"Yep. It is indeed the Star Wars book you wanted, you nerd." Clarke said affectionately.

"This is brilliant Clarke! The New Hope chapter written as Shakespearian plays is the best thing ever written in the history of mankind. It's a masterpiece. Oh and... Omg, Clarke! This is signed by Carrie Fisher!" Lexa squealed in delight and Clarke just watched her glow, a grin also placed on the blonde's face. Such reactions were very rare from Lexa and Clarke was going to savour it. Just then Lexa threw her arms around Clarke with such force that she nearly knocked Clarke out. Once she was sure of her bearings, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's small waist and smiled into her hair.

"Thank you so much Clarke. I didn't think you would remember." Lexa said, her eyes close. Her nose smelling Clarke's beautiful curls.

"Anytime Lex." Clarke said as Lexa finally pulled back, her face still beaming.

"I did listen to you, even that night, Lexa. You...you had all my attention." Clarke confessed.

Lexa didn't really know what to say. No one had paid Lexa this much attention like Clarke did, she had offhandedly mentioned her obsession of Star Wars and her love for Shakespeare the first day they had met. They were just strangers who just wanted some fun with one another and that was why Lexa couldn't believe Clarke had actually been paying attention to what she was saying that night. Lexa couldn't believe that Clarke was real; she was cute, charming, kind, caring and so...so thoughtful.

"Lex...say something please." Clarke whispered.

"I don't have words." Lexa whispered as she delicately cupped Clarke's cheeks and brought her lips down to hers. Clarke didn't even take a moment to respond to the kiss, as her lips started moving with Lexa's in a slow rhythm. This kiss was slow, shy, tender but Clarke could feel the passion in it at the same time. After a while Lexa broke apart and Clarke opened her eyes.

"What was that for?" Clarke asked breathlessly. Her forehead still connected to Lexa's.

"I like you Clarke, a lot. But I don't know what to do about it." Lexa mumbled.

"Will you go out with me, Lexa Woods?" Clarke asked, the biggest smile on her face, mirth in her eyes.

"Yes but I was going to ask..."

"Well then, I saved you the trouble, beautiful." Clarke said winking playfully, and placed a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear. She knew Lexa probably would've backed out from asking because, as she had learnt from Octavia, Lexa had never been in a real relationship. Octavia hadn't gone into details but Clarke doubted she even knew the details herself. Lexa was a very private person. But she wasn't going to let Lexa back down from this when she had made so much progress. Clarke Griffin had been interested in Lexa from the moment they first talked. She would've asked her out straight away but the guardedness in Lexa's eyes were a clear message for Clarke. But as they spent more and more time together as friends, Clarke had started hating the word 'friend'. Little did she know the feeling was mutual.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hips timidly and brought her closer to herself, their faces mere inches apart. She closed her eyes and her lips moved towards Lexa's...only to be met by her cheek. She opened her eyes, surprised, to find a smirking Lexa taking her hands off of her hips.

"The kiss is supposed to be after the first date, Miss Griffin." Lexa said as she backed away towards the apartment door.

"You are such a tease." Clarke whined.

"You have no idea, darling." Lexa winked as she closed Clarke's door and left.

Clarke chuckled at the innuendo and fist pumped into the air for scoring a date with Lexa Woods. Just then her apartment door reopened and Lexa asked, "When's the date...what are you doing Clarke?"

"Ah...nothing. I was just...stretching my… exercising… stretching my arms." Clarke stammered, her face as red as freshly plucked tomatoes.

Lexa kept looking at her amusedly and Clarke just had to make her leave so she quickly decided.

"It's tomorrow night."

"But Ryder has his party that night."

"Exactly my point." Clarke said as she light-heartedly closed her door in Lexa's face.

"The things I do for you Griffin." Lexa said through the door.

* * *

 

Lexa had been dating Clarke for about 2 months and during these two months she had been ecstatic. Clarke proved herself beyond anything Lexa had even dared to expect. Lexa was a mess; she was insecure, she was scared, she was freaked out by the very fact of having a girlfriend at times, but Clarke was always there to bring her back. Lexa sometimes felt the need to pinch herself to be sure that the girl was real.

Lexa, on her part, was there to help the blonde with her dad who was still sick. He was suffering from a stage 2 cancer. Lexa was Clarke's support whenever she felt like she was drowning or suffocating. Lexa was her oxygen. Lexa was the one who could reach Clarke in her darkest times and comfort the girl. Never had Lexa thought she would meet the parents of anyone she'd be dating this soon, anyone’s parents really, but Lexa had met Clarke's dad a week after they started going out together. He was the clown of the family, Lexa had figured. He would always be joking with them, diffusing any tension in the room, and always be strong in front of her daughter. Only once did he confess to Lexa in private that he was scared, but he wasn't scared for himself. He was scared, that although there were 50% chances that he'd make it, if he didn't then Clarke would shut herself out. She would survive, he told her, but she would not live. He requested her to keep reminding her that life was about more than survival, all of them deserved better than that. He had apologized to bring something like this, this early on their relationship but she knew he had no choice and had informed him it was okay.

Thankfully though, 2 months after Lexa and Clarke had started dating, Clarke's dad had his last chemo and kicked his kidney cancer's ass, as he put it. And that was the day Lexa saw the true potential of Clarke's smile. If she had been crazy about her smile before, she had gone insane at the smile Clarke smiled when she dropped Jake off at Abby's. Lexa had witnessed a very emotional moment between the older couple and was in awe of the love they shared.

Lexa had learned about the date of Clarke's dad's last chemo a few days before and had therefore been prepared for the day. She drove Clarke back to her place rather than hers and Clarke got out of the car without any complaint. In the course of the two months both had become really comfortable with the other. Lexa had cooked mac and cheese for Clarke for tonight and had arranged a candle light dinner for her...she still wasn't sure what to call her yet. She was threading in new territories and though it terrified her, she was equally positively nervous.

"Lexa that is so very romantic of you." Clarke exclaimed as she looked at her surroundings. "But I must say...too many candles; fire hazard babe?"

"Please. No amount of candles is too much. What's the saying 'The more, the merrier'?” Lexa said as she pulled out a chair for Clarke.

"That's for people."

"Shhh...don't ruin it for me Clarke. And I had Anya light them up for me just a few minutes ago; texted her when we were close."

"Great. Texting and driving? One hazard after -"

She was cut off as Lexa crashed her lips onto hers. Her tongue delved into Clarke's parted mouth, waging a war with her tongue. They explored each other's mouths for quite some time before Lexa pulled back and asked,

"Be my girlfriend?"

Clarke stilled for a moment, her thoughts still hazy.

"What?"

"My girlfriend. Be my girlfriend Clarke, please. I...I used to be so numb before meeting you but now...now I feel. I feel this intense care for you that shocks me at times, scares me even. You make all those silly, lovesick songs make sense. I thought I was fine, I was complete, I was happy before I met you but you made me realize how wrong I was. I never knew what happiness was before I met you Clarke...so just please be my girlfriend?"

Tears were brimming in Clarke's eyes, dying to make their way down her cheeks. She sniffed and started speaking,

"Lexa you have become the most important person in my life in these two months. You didn't need to give me any speech...although it was very touching and flattering," Clarke joked. Lexa chuckled as the blonde linked their hands together.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

Lexa pulled her girlfriend up, off the chair and enveloped her in a hug. They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like eternity, until Clarke whispered in Lexa's hair,

"Didn't you make any food for me Lex?"

At this Lexa pulled back and an embarrassed smile found its way on her face,

"Of course I did, and I was supposed to ask you after dinner."

"It's fine but I have one condition."

"Yes?" Lexa asked without hesitation.

"I get to pick the dessert." She purred.

* * *

 

Clarke lowered her down on the bed. Lexa held the collar of Clarke's button down tightly, making her sit down beside her. Clarke smiled at her baby like antics. How she had missed her. Lexa had gone for a week to Brazil for some business deal on her father's behalf. She still had a semester to do to complete her degree but she was slowly and gradually accepting her responsibilities. Lexa immediately crawled up on her lap and nestled her head in the crook of her neck, still holding the collar. It seemed Lexa had missed her too, Clarke thought smiling.

"Are we going to cut the cake like this? You on my lap?" Clarke asked, teasingly.

Lexa blushed and kissed Clarke's neck in response. "I came earlier than I should have. I completed my work in record time...I didn't want to see you 24 hours later," she whispered.

"I'm more than happy to have you back," Clarke wrapped her arm around her waist.

Clarke didn't say anything more or let Lexa say anything else, just captured her lips in a soft kiss while cradling her in her arms. Lexa cupped her cheeks and stroked the back of her ear with her finger, sending goosebumps from there to all over her body.

Clarke's hands rubbed her body gently, trying to slow down the pace of the kiss. But it was clear that Lexa wanted more of her. Clarke could taste the cranberry lip-gloss on Lexa's lips. She smiled. Lexa kept kissing her hungrily and Clarke kept indulging her.

She only broke the kiss when she sensed Lexa was out of breath and dipped her nose in her neck. Lexa loved the sensations Clarke's lips brought out. She moaned when Clarke placed some open mouthed kisses along her neck, letting her tongue wander out to taste the flavor of her skin, licking a straight line to her collarbone as she pulled down her shirt to expose the rest of her shoulder. She slid a finger under the strap of her bra down and kissed the skin as she pulled it down, peppering soft brushes of her lips as it followed the motion of her hand. Clarke's kisses were so feathery and light that Lexa giggled and blushed.

"Cl-arkeee," she moaned when she felt Clarke’s hot breath on her quivering skin, going back up tantalizingly slow to kiss the pulse of her exposed throat. This brought Clarke back to the present and the reason why there was a cake in front of them, which made her realize that the candle might melt any second now. Lexa on the other hand wanted more, more of this physical intimacy, this delectable worshipping.

"We should cut the cake first," Clarke smiled apologetically and readjusted Lexa's shirt.

"Really Clarke? You want to cut a cake after... _all that_?" Lexa huffed in annoyance, body buzzing from the teasing attention it just received.

"It's our 3 year anniversary, love. We need to celebrate it."

"We were celebrating it." Lexa mumbled making Clarke laugh.

"Yes, and we will be celebrating with our friends tomorrow too." Clarke reminded.

"Ugh, I am so glad you arranged this tonight babe."

"Cut the cake girl and then show me how glad you are." Clarke rasped as she wrapped Lexa's hand around hers on the knife, both looking at the other in the eye, smile on their lips and love in their heart. In the end Lexa was made for relationships, or rather relationship, she only ever needed Clarke to feel it. And feel it, Lexa did.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Written this for a very special friend of mine.  
> (It's already 12:00 at my end) Happy Birthday, Clarissa! May you have many more, buddy.  
> It's so adorable to hear you gush about your Clarke that I couldn't help but turn it into a fanfiction. I am looking forward to the day one of you proposes the other so I can write another fanfic about it ;)  
> However, I still stand by my statement that you gushing about your Clarke is gross.You are so freaking whipped.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this as this was especially written for you...and the longest one shot I've ever written. Have a blast babe! 
> 
> A special thanks to my friend, my beta, Low, for staying up late and delivering me this one shot after fixing up the errors. In fact, all of you readers should also be very thankful to her for making my work look not too bad.


End file.
